


Tanlines

by IceFemme



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Domestic, Dominant/Top Dean, Fluff, Human Castiel, M/M, Masturbation, Orgasm Control, Submissive/Bottom Castiel, Trickster Gabriel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-19
Updated: 2013-07-19
Packaged: 2017-12-20 03:01:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/882163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceFemme/pseuds/IceFemme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel gets angry when he wakes up from sun bathing and sees his little trickster brother Gabriel has peppered him with stickers so that he has awkward tan lines. Dean can't help but find them adorable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tanlines

**Author's Note:**

> i dont know what my thing with candy is pls dont ask

Castiel reached out and grabbed his plastic water bottle. He unscrewed the cap and took a long sip. He hadn’t realized that he had fallen asleep, but as he took his sunglasses off and looked at the sky, he could see it was almost around five now.

A small giggle caught his attention and Castiel looked down to notice his baby brother, Gabriel, using a purple marker to draw over Castiel’s calf.

“Hey!” he cried, shaking his leg so that Gabe messed up. Gabriel looked up at Castiel and smiled an awestruck smile before manically giggling some more. He got up off his heels and ran all the way to the house, not stopping once.

Castiel looked down his leg and saw an unsteady purple house with red, fluffy clouds. There was a messy orange coloured tree and Castiel lost it.

He got up from the chair, nearly throwing himself into the clear pool next to him, and picked up his water bottle and sunglasses. He stormed into the house, slamming the sliding glass door behind him to announce his entry.

Anna and Dean were sitting at the table eating what looked like yummy bowls of creamy pesto pasta. Dean turned around and winked. “Morning, Sleepyhead,” he teased. Dean furrowed his brows at him and then gasped. Anna began to snort so she threw her hand up to her face to cover her mouth.

Gabriel walked into the room looking rather smug.

“What the fuck did he do?” Castiel demanded, pointing his finger at Gabriel, the six year old, and then at his sister and boyfriend. “Did he draw on my face when I was asleep too!?”

Without standing waiting there another second, Castiel hurried down the hall from the dining room to the closest bathroom in order to find a mirror. Instead of more purple or red or orange markings, there were stickers. Golden stars, strangely similar to the ones Gabriel gets from doing a good job on his weekly homework. He began with peeling off the sparkly pink and blue hearts from his chest, gasping when he noticed there was a difference in colour.

“No…” he breathed, pulling them all off and seeing all the heart stencils over his flat chest. “No… No! No! Are you fucking _kidding me_!?”

Castiel moved on to the stars on his face and peeled them all off, seeing the distinct colour difference.

If Castiel had gone to sunbathe at 1,30 and it was almost five now, Jesus H Christ that was four hours of sunbathing! Of course there would be a difference.

Gabriel was sat next to Anna at the dining room table, huddling close to her side as a seething Castiel Novak appeared in the room.

“He’s going to hurt me, Anna!” Gabe cried, grabbing her shirt and curling into her side.

Of course the little shit would run to her for shelter, Castiel thought angrily. “You’re going to fucking get it, Gabriel,” Castiel declared, pointing his finger at him again. He didn’t know what he was going to do yet, but he was definitely going to make little Gabe cry.

“C’mere, babe. Calm your tits, it’s just a little tan lines,” Dean said, pulling his upset boyfriend to him and making him sit down.

“They’re not tan lines, _Dean_ , they’re shapes and— _ughh_!”

Maybe Castiel did stay up a little too late last night and he was over reacting. Maybe they shouldn’t have played Call of Duty so late and then fucked until they were exhausted.

Castiel ate his pasta with a perpetual frown, glancing over at Dean every once in a while, glaring when Gabriel said something cutesy to make Anna laugh.

Dean cleared everyone’s plates and Anna offered to wash, saying she would give Gabriel a couple jobs for being such a bad boy. With that, she nodded at the two boys and they escaped up the stairs to return to their own devices.

Feeling a little cooled off, the younger man needed a shower to wash the extra sun lotion off of him so Dean played some PS3 game that had Nazi Zombies in it. When Castiel was finished, he toweled off and walked into his and Dean’s room to get dressed.

Dean looked over to acknowledge him and smirked when Castiel dropped the towel.

“Awh, Cas, you should’ve left the Speedo on, baby,” he chuckled.

Castiel just scoffed. He was glad his back was turned so that Dean couldn’t see his blush. His ass was much paler than his legs or his back, but Dean thought it was so cute he couldn’t help but pause his game and get up to sneak up on Cas. When the older boy slid his fingers over Cas’ smooth stomach and his jutting hipbones, the dark haired boy completely relaxed into his boyfriend’s hold.

“You’re so cute when you’re upset, babe,” Dean said huskily. He lightly nibbled around Cas’ ear cartilage piercing. “You wanna suck me off?”

His cock was thickening in his jeans and Castiel’s house was big enough where Anna and Gabe wouldn’t be able to hear them (because Castiel is definitely a screamer).

The younger man turned around in Dean’s arms and they pressed their lips together. Dean surged forward, parting his boyfriend’s lips and inserting his tongue so that he could run it over the top of Cas’ mouth. He knew that Castiel was sensitive practically everywhere, so with the touch of his finger to Cas’ hole and his flat tongue sliding against the roof of his mouth, the boy was already falling apart.

Castiel’s lips slipped from Dean’s and went to his jaw, slowly making their descent from Dean’s face to his chest to his jeans. He was on his knees, the towel still pooled around his feet and the boxers he was about to put on cast aside.

Long, slender fingers played with Dean’s belt for a moment, Cas’ palm ghosting over Dean’s erection. The belt undone and his button popped, Castiel leaned in and pulled his zipper down with his teeth. Feeling rather proud of getting an audible moan out of Dean (who usually refused to make noises), Castiel put his mouth over Dean’s clothed cockhead.

Dean pressed his hand flat against his belly and slid it under his briefs, rubbing his length before he pulled it out of the restricting material and presented it in Cas’ face. The dark haired boy smiled coyly, the little shit, and opened his lips to suck on the very tip.

Dean’s eyes opened and he saw that Cas was off his knees and by their bed. Panic surged inside of Dean and he wondered what the matter was.

Cas was bent over, digging inside of his drawers for something. At once, Dean realized it was for lube—but Castiel came back to his knees with something totally different.

“Madison told me that this is fun,” he said with a small unsure smile. He ripped open the black paper package and Dean squirmed to read the label.

_Pop Rocks_

Castiel threw his head back and tossed the entire content into his mouth, but didn’t swallow. Dean watched with lust-darkened eyes as he knotted his hand into Cas’ dark brown hair and pulled him in.

There wasn’t a difference at first, but then when Cas swept his tongue down the underside against a very sensitive vein, Dean felt a very distinct _pop_.

And then another came one swiftly after right at the ridge of his cockhead. He gasped and steadied himself on the dresser behind him. Now with the combination of the candy on Cas’ saliva slick tongue, the little red things were cracking and popping like crazy.

Plus, Cas was a master cocksucker. He swirled his tongue around Dean’s dick, making loud slurping noises the farther he went. When he bobbed his head back, his throat relaxed enough for the tip of Dean’s cock to slid in. Castiel hollowed out his cheeks and really sucked, using his teeth to nip at Dean’s base.

Dean’s hand came up and tugged on his tightening balls; he was close. He could see that Castiel was pulling on his own cock as well.

“Fuck, Cas,” Dean muttered and Cas pulled off Dean’s cock, glancing up at him with those gorgeous azure blue eyes. Dean yanked Cas up from his knees and threw him onto his queen-sized bed. The older boy crawled on after and put a knee on either side of Cas’ head so that his face was directly in front of Cas’ cock.

Cas went right to work sucking off Dean’s balls and jerking his cock. The brunette boy’s face was now hovering over Cas’ cock that was hard and leaking against his flat, _mostly_ tanned tummy.

The older boy didn’t make a comment as to stir Castiel from his amazing cock sucking trance, but smirked as his hand fisted Cas’ smaller cock. Dean slipped the head into his mouth and sucked as his fingertips found Cas’ twitching entrance, still a little loose from their morning sex.

The memory alone of himself plowing into Cas from behind almost threw Dean over the edge, but he clasps onto Cas’ inner thigh and squeezes his first two thick fingers inside of the adorably pink ass hole.

Castiel jolts and a little bit of precum dribbles out of his slit and onto Dean’s lower lip. The older boy hastily laps it up before he lowers his face to Cas’ hole and licks a stripe down against it. “C’mon Cas, why don’t you sit up on my lap and ride me?” Dean suggests.

The dark haired boy below him nods with Dean’s cock still in his mouth before he lets it go with a loud wet pop. “Want you to fuck me now, Dean,” Castiel demands with a sniffle.

He takes a seat on Dean’s lap, his back pressed against Dean’s t-shirt clad chest, both of them against the headboard. The older boy adjusts his cock under Cas and lines it up with his boyfriend’s twitching hole, and right before he pushes it all the way balls-deep in, he whispers into Castiel’s ear, “What do you want from Santa this year, little boy?”

Castiel’s cheeks flush a hot red and he moans. “Sh—shut up, Dean.”

Dean chuckles and places his large hands on Castiel’s hips to help the boy move up and down. “Moan for me, baby,” Dean whispers.

The younger boy doesn’t even need to be asked. He’s already reached his arms back so that his fingers can knot themselves into Dean’s cropped short hair. Dean moves Cas up and down agonizingly slow, pressing their lips together so that Cas can only groan wantonly into the kiss, unable to complain about Dean’s pace.

With Dean, Cas never feels scared to be forced into anything. Dean has that perfect balance of spontaneous cheekiness and careful caresses. He’ll say shit in public quietly into Cas’ ear like, “Want me to eat your ass out behind that restaurant?” and Cas’ cock will stand straight up to attention immediately, forcing a scarlet blush onto his cheeks. Other times they’ll walk hand in hand on the beach and kiss occasionally, shy smiles on one another’s face.

(By the way, Cas only said yes to Dean eating him out if he took him to the ice cream parlour next door afterwards.)

Castiel mewls like he’s some animal in heat, now helping out Dean’s hands with the moving up and down. Dean’s cock is like a thousand degrees inside of him, but Cas just finds himself wanting more, wanting harder, deeper. Dean is glad to give it all to him.

“F—fuck!” Cas finally sputters. “I’m going to fucking cum on your fucking cock, Dean.” Normally he doesn’t swear like this, but what with his total amount of four hours of sleep last night, all of his emotions are a little out of whack today.

This just makes Dean smirk and press his burning hot lips against Castiel’s pink neck. “Fine with me, little lady.”

The dark haired boy’s face gets red with embarrassment because of Dean’s obnoxious pet names for him. Not that he minds being called Dean’s little lady or anything; it only really sucks when they’re in public and people look over in confusion.

“You’re going to cum on my cock when I say, alright Cas?” Dean asks, not stopping Cas on his dick.

Castiel swallows because he doesn’t know if he can wait another second. He already feels dizzy and his prostate is getting rubbed just right at every thrust. He spits out a soft, “Ye—yeah, Dean.”

The younger boy can hear Dean behind him smirk as he leans in real close and whispers, “Then cum, baby.”

Castiel clenches his ass and he throws his head back to let out a high pitched breathy noise, bucking his hips up and down, Dean’s hands just limp on his hips now. Dean’s cursing now too and then almost immediately after, he shoots his load inside of Castiel’s tight and convulsing ass.

When Dean lifts Cas up off his cock, he sees the thick line of white cum spooging out and onto his cherry red cockhead. Castiel turns around in Dean’s hold and they both notice the cum splatters on the dark haired boy’s palm and chest.

Looking at his boyfriend up close, Dean can now see the small star shaped skin tone differences and he chuckles. It takes Castiel a moment to realize what Dean’s laughing at, but when he finally does, Cas grabs the closest pillow to him and smacks it across his hot boyfriend’s face.

The older boy growls and wraps his arms around cast and squeezes him to his chest, rolling them over so that Dean is behind Cas, the dark haired boy’s breathing evening as Dean presses soothing kisses to the back of his neck.

Dean nuzzles his head against Cas’ neck and shoulder blade and inhales deeply. “So what are you going to do about your little brother?”

Castiel doesn’t waste a second to respond firmly, “I’m going to cut his hair when he’s asleep.”

The brunette boy felt taken aback for a moment and smirked, “Cas, did I fuck you too hard?” Castiel scoffed something unintelligible and Dean brought his knee up and kicked the back of Cas’ thigh. “You don’t just do that to seven-year-olds.”

Cas breathed in deeply, sinking into his spot comfortably and mumbled, “No, it’s totally okay. He did it to me before, too.” He shut his eyes comfortably, “And he’s six.”

Dean just scoffed. “Then that’s totally unoriginal if he already did it, dude. I can fuckin’ tell you some good pranks though,” Dean said excitedly.

“What then?” Castiel snorted.

“Nair. Shampoo bottle.”

Dean didn't miss Cas' soft gasp, "No way..."

**Author's Note:**

> more[ficlets](http://ice-koroleva.tumblr.com/tagged/ficlet) here


End file.
